How I Met Him
by Wandering Illusionist
Summary: How Chrome met Mukuro Rokudo. Based off of the actual story.
1. How it happened

It was a mid-spring day; I was sitting in a tree, silently enjoying the breeze. Both my parents were away at work, as they usually were. I was always alone, though I did not mind it. I brushed my long violet hair over my shoulder and hummed softly, swinging my leg slightly over the tree branch I sat upon. Suddenly, from out of a bush I saw a kitten jump out into the street. The small animal was quite cute so I climbed down. Then, the horn of a vehicle blared out, scaring me slightly. "Watch out little cat!" I cried out, running to the sidewalk. But, the kitten did not move. Without thinking I ran out into the street, picked up the cat, and threw it to the other side of the sidewalk. The moment it left my hands I was struck by the oncoming vehicle. Immediately everything went black.

When I woke, I was in a hospital. There was a lone nurse watching over me. But, I noticed something was different. I couldn't see out of my right eye, there were bandages all over my body; I felt quite weak and much pain. "N-Nani…?" I choked out. The nurse turned to me and frowned. Shaking her head with displacement she left the room, knowing there was nothing she could do to comfort me. Then, I heard her; my mother was outside the door. She was talking to a doctor I guessed, arguing with him. "Perhaps I am dying." I whispered, closing my only usable eye. Then I heard my step-father's voice. He was speaking with my mother. They began to fight as well, over me in fact.

"Nagi was in a car accident." My mother said frantically. Though, how my step-father responded, it seemed he did not care. "It's her fault my meeting was ruined." My mother's voice calmed down, she sounded displeased. "The child… She tried to save a cat. I was told that it's too late for some of her internal organs. They cannot save her." I closed my eye once more as I continued to listen. My step-father's voice sounded as though he had an idea of some sort. "The doctor said that she could be saved if someone of the same blood type allowed a transplant of organs." "You're joking! I won't let them cut me open for her!" My mother raised her voice. I knew at that point there was nothing, not even love from my parents. "What are you saying?" My step-father questioned her. "She is your child, whom you brought into this world." She sounded more displeased at this point. "I could never get into her head, I never understood her. She never had a single friend!" Then my step-father lowered his voice. "Hey, Nagi can hear you." "She can't hear us. She's in the ICU." I heard my step-father's troubled sigh. "I'm going back to the office. Do as you please." "Wait dear!" "I'm very busy." Then I could no longer hear them as it all became hazy.


	2. The man in the mist

I sighed, feeling my breath in the oxygen mask. I could no longer hear my parents as they separated from each other. At that moment I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my head, though I merely shrugged it off thinking it was from the medication the doctors had put me on.

"It's strange. I can hear it all." I thought, my body tensed a little and I slowly opened my eye to the blurry hospital room I resided in. I stared at the ceiling as my thoughts roamed only in the mere walls of my small mind.

"I'm going to die." For a moment I listened to my heartbeat on the monitor. It was normal, though I silently wished that it would stop. I felt no more meaning in the world.

"I feel... somewhat relieved. There is nothing more for me here. It'll finally be over." I felt something of slight remorse, the pain of loneliness. But, nothing really mattered anymore. Being on my own was something I had grown accustom to over the years. It was nothing new.

As I waited patiently for the end I felt something enter my mind. This was no thought of my own, more like another's. What was it, that feeling? Then my answer came, a voice entered my mind. This voice was not my own, but of a male.

"It won't end." The voice said, his voice seeming soothing to my inner troubles.

Where had this voice come from? My eye slowly scanned the area I was in only to find that I was the only one in it.

"You'll simply keep wandering." His voice almost seemed to echo. It was strange; I did not see anyone else in the area so how could I hear this man's voice?

I was surprised by the statement, though I showed no outer emotion towards my curiosity. Was this all in my head, or was it real? _Could this be an angel, taking me to my final resting place? _The thought seemed vaguely impossible.

"Who are you?" I reached out with my mind, hoping the man could hear me.

His reply to me sounded somewhat delighted. Almost relieved.

"Oh? You can hear my voice?" The sound of the male gradually became louder.

Weakly, I looked to the side. Around me, my surroundings changed. I was no longer in the hospital; there were no tubes in my body, no mask on my face, nothing to restrain me in any way. I felt free in a way, though was that actually what I wanted to feel like? Quickly I cleared those thoughts from my mind and looked up. Before me was a tall slender male with indigo hair, black pants and a white dress shirt. This must have been the man I was hearing in my head.

The area around me was quite beautiful. A prairie of grass and flowers, a few trees and a crystal blue lake resting calmly behind the man. There was also a light mist that covered the area, giving the air a cool feeling that contrasted the warmth of the sun.

His chuckle echoed around me, a soft, gentle smile on his lips as he looked at me. He seemed quite friendly, his aura felt warm. What was this? A dream of some sort? No, the ray of the sun felt too nice, real in fact. The sheets in my hand, they were real as well. Nothing seemed to be a dream or some sort of illusion.

"This talk was worthwhile." The boys smile grew.

I was still a bit scared. I sat up; covering my body with the sheets of the bed I still laid in. This stranger, felt similar to me.

"W-Who are you? What are you?" I asked somewhat desperately. I blinked, feeling the wind brush gently on my skin.

He seemed a bit happy with his reply, releasing another soft laugh.

"You and I may be alike." He said, looking directly into my left eye. Then suddenly vanished from my sight.

I stood up; I wanted to continue speaking to him. This boy released such a peaceful feeling through the mist in the air. I noticed a simple white dress now covered my small frame. Walking towards the lake I heard him call out for me. He knew my name and somehow I knew his. It was as if his mind and mine were linked. His name was Mukuro.

"Nagi." I turned around, clasping my hands against my chest in some fear.

"Nagi." Mukuro's voice rose slightly as I tried to find him, turning in circles.

I looked all around. Where could he have gone? I thought, until I felt a presence behind me.

"Over here." He called out. I turned around, seeing him face to face.

He was handsome; he had a gentle mannor to him. I noticed something odd though; his eyes were two different colors. One a soft blue and the other a harsh red containing the number six. Is he human? Was my first thought. No human I'd ever seen had eyes like that except maybe on Halloween. But, I never went out on Halloween because I did not have any friends to go with. I did not want to socialize with people I did not know. They would react like my parents. They would not care about me.

"You are..." I started, my voice softer than the wind. I was shy to speak to him, I knew not his or my purpose in the world we stood. Much less where we were.

"Nagi, I need you." He continued that capturing smile. His voice seemed to pull me into perhaps a false feeling of safety. I wasn't sure if I should trust him or not.

His words confused me. No one had ever needed me before, nor really acknowledged my existence either. _What could this boy need from me? Could Mukuro really be giving me a purpose? Is he telling me the truth?_

"You.. Need me?" I asked, holding my wrist. My mind was spinning, taking this all in was becoming a bit difficult.

Slowly his hand reached out to me. His eyes never left mine. I looked down at the pale hand, curious to its meaning when he held it out towards me. As I returned my gaze to meet his, Mukuro nodded towards me. It was as if he was asking me to trust him.

I felt inside me that it wasn't just him who needed me, but I that also needed him. Perhaps to complete who I was and who I should be.

Cautiously I stepped towards him, reaching out. Hesitantly I placed my hand in his, accepting his offer to what he wanted with me. I was finally given a purpose, maybe even someone who'd actually care about who I was. He made me feel as though I was a real person when our skin made contact. My mind and body were at peace now. I could feel the intense pain in my stomach fading away. My body was beginning to feel stronger in the real world.


	3. My task

I stayed with Mukuro for some time after. He explained many things to me as we sat under the large oak tree.

"There is something I need you to do for me Nagi." He spoke softly, his hands brushing through my long violet hair.

"What is it?" I looked up at him curiously.

"I need you to go to a place called Kokuyo Middle School and complete a small task for me." His eyes were closed, a small grin on his lips.

My head tilted to the side. I was unsure where this place. But, I agreed to do so.

"In Kokuyo someone will be waiting for me there. I need your help to speak with this person." He explained.

"But, how will I do that?" I asked him, my confusion growing. Why was it that he could not speak with this person, himself? Though, I didn't question him.

"I need you to allow me to use your body because mine is somewhere far away." He did not go into too much depth about it.

He explained many different things to me that day, most of which I could barely understand. Things about who he was, what he could do, and the people I was to meet soon enough.

"Nagi. You are being reborn as a new person as of now." His voice sounded more authoritative.

"Your name will no longer be Nagi to anyone except myself. Your new name shall be Chrome Dokuro."

My eyes widened slightly. "Chrome... Dokuro...?"

He nodded to me. "Yes."

I nodded slowly realizing my past may mean nothing anymore. In a way I was relieved that I would not need to remember my lonely past being one person. But, I would now be able to experience a better future as another. Though, I wondered if my future would at all resemble what I previously experienced. Would I still be alone or would there be something more for me?

"Arigatou..." I whispered.

He chuckled and continued to play with my hair. A small string of mist balled up into his hand and a lotus flower took place. He placed the pinkish flower in my hair and let out a long breath.

"Nagi, you will soon have power similar to my own. But, I will not burden you with all of them. When we leave this place you will already have knowledge of these things." Mukuro spoke as the wind rustled through the trees gently.

"Mukuro-sama, why me?" I asked him, this question seemed the most nagging in my mind.

"Kufufu, because, you and I are alike in some way." He replied with a soft chuckle.

His hands cupped my face and he rests his forehead against mine. It felt like something was entering my mind. Perhaps it was the knowledge of this 'power' he mentioned a moment ago.

Indeed it was. I somehow now knew about these powers, these illusions. It did not seem complicated at all.

"I must now reserve my energy Nagi; you should know what to do from here. Do not let me down." Mukuro spoke as the world around us began to fade.

I blinked and suddenly Mukuro was gone. I was no longer in the field, but in the hospital once more. It was quiet and I could see the shadows on the walls had grown long. Evening was setting upon me.

I waited until the nurse made a final check on me before I began my escape from the hospital. I used the knowledge I had gained from Mukuro to confuse the machines into thinking I had never moved while I was actually removing the different tubes from my body.

"I must hurry..." I whispered to myself, grabbing a medical patch and tying it over my eye, fixing on a white dress over my body, and looking for a perfect escape.

"I guess... The window is my only choice. I am on the first story I believe." I lifted the window and froze for a moment. The air outside was cold and misty.

Crawling over the window sill I observed the area around me. I mentally had a map of how to get to the place Mukuro had told be about. I started to run; the hospital area was open so escaping was a rather easy task.

I ran down the street as fast as I could. My bare feet were freezing against the cold concrete. Luckily there were barely any people outside to question the sight of me.

It was maybe an hour later when I reached a group of rundown building. Something in me told me that this was right place. This was Kokuyo.


	4. Joining the mafia

Cautiously I gazed around, taking in the picture of my destination. The darkness made it slightly difficult to see but I paid no heed to it.

"What should I do now?" I whispered into the darkness.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone else in the area. The sound of a car door rang out in the night. Who else would be here at this time of night? This school appeared to be abandoned as well.

I began to run in fear, what if it was someone from the hospital attempting to capture me and force me back.

"I don't want to go back." I whimpered softly, weaving through the building into a large room.

"Kufufu, Nagi you will not go back there. That is not someone from the hospital. It is the one I am here to speak to." Mukuro's voice echoed in my mind.

I looked around, expecting to see Mukuro but he was no where in sight.

"How will you speak to this person? Where are you?" I asked into the nothingness of the room.

"This is where I need your help. Give me the permission to use your body please." He said calmly.

His voice gave me a sense of safety. With a small sight I nodded slowly.

"Okay Mukuro-sama." I trusted him.

Closing my only working eye I felt a sense of something coming into my mind again. I immediately felt I had no control of my body. I was confused but I could not speak.

Mukuro could feel my concern and spoke out using my lips.

"Nagi, do not worry. I will only use your body for a short time. When I am done here cut your hair. There is an outfit in the room two doors down. I want you to put that on and soon after my guest leaves two males will come. Greet them and tell them I sent you."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." I heard my voice echoed in my mind, which was odd.

It wasn't like thinking, the sound was different. Also, the feeling was not similar to thinking. I was definitely speaking but my but my voice was not sounding it.

I watched through my eye as my body walked towards the door and greeted a tall blonde man in a suit. He seemed to know already that Mukuro was using my body. My body sat on a table in front of a window and the man stood before us.

"Kufufu, why did you want to meet with me Mafioso?" Mukuro asked the man.

The man sighed and looked rather determined. He pulled something from his pocket, a ring, and held it before our eyes.

"I want you to be apart of the Vongola. I will protect Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken who are still on the run in return." The man said, looking directly into my eye.

Mukuro chuckled and sighed softly. It was such a strange demand; so forwardly spoken and without hesitation.

"You are an eccentric. I have had all of my abilities taken away. I can stay out on this side only for a short while, even when I borrow this girl's body." Mukuro seemed rather amused when he spoke through me.

I listened carefully to the words exchanged by the two males. I did not fully understand them but I said nothing to question them.

"I do not mind." The man affirmed us.

"I want you to be Tsuna's guardian, Rokudo Mukuro." A smile stretched on his lips.

Mukuro was silent for quite a while. It was obvious he was mauling the decision over. I could hear his thoughts as he considered one thing to another. I found that he was not fond of the mafia at all. I had never known there was a mafia in Japan.

"Fine, I will do as you ask. But, do not expect me to often linger around the mafia. I will get what I want and then I am done." Mukuro claimed.

The blonde male handed the ring to us and bowed. The smile on his face remained without a flicker of doubt.

"Thank you Mukuro." Then, he turned and left.

Quickly I could feel Mukuro's presence fading from inside of me.

"Nagi, please do as I instructed you earlier. I need to rest now. I have used up quite a bit of power today. I will be in contact with you soon." Then his voice and presence vanished completely.

Mukuro had gone to sleep, I could feel it. I would loyally follow Mukuro from this point on without question.

"Rest well, Mukuro-sama." I whispered, smiling as I stared at the floor.

Immediately I made my way to the other room to change. Soon I would meet Mukuro's two friends. I knew that they would probably push me back at first but that did not bother me since I was used to the feeling of being ignored. I would do my best to complete the tasks I was given as long as Mukuro was with me, in a sense.


End file.
